


Prestigious Heights

by FrozenLights



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Ahri (League of Legends) - Mentioned, Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends) - Mentioned, Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, F/M, Kai'sa (League of Legends) - Mentioned, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenLights/pseuds/FrozenLights
Summary: After a prestigious night at the Pop-Awards, K/DA makes it out with a multitude of awards. At the after party Evelynn searches for a person to seduce. Little does she realize the one she's looking for was next to her the entire time.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152
Collections: FrozenLight's Akalynn Works





	Prestigious Heights

The blaring music coming from the speakers was nearly deafening. Understanding that this was an after-party for the Pop-Awards was one thing, but experiencing it truly was a different matter altogether. With a heavy sigh I tapped my icy blue claws against the martini glass, trying to find some semblance of platitude through this whole ordeal.

Some would assume I love parties. It’s in fact the opposite though. Everyone is always so distracted and loud. I do much better when the attention is focused on me. My eyes scanned the room, and big industry names littered the floor, even people not involved in Pop music altogether.

One man stood out amongst the crowd. It was Karthus, lead singer of Penta Kill. He was a huge influence on me when making “Agony’s Embrace” and “Ecstasy”, but strangely I never had the opportunity to meet him. Until now that is. Not the attention I was looking for, but one I certainly wouldn’t mind attaining. It was very rare to meet people I looked up to. I pushed off the bar stool and hopped to my feet. flicking my blonde bangs from my face. 

“Karthus, I presume?” I asked as I approached him, interjecting myself into a conversation he was having with three other folks I didn’t recognize. It didn’t matter what they were talking about, I was here now. 

His light blue eyes glanced over to me, his long silver hair framing his face. It only took a second for him to recognize who I was.

“Ah, Miss Evelynn. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance.”

He was far more formal than I would have imagined, especially for the lead singer of a heavy metal band, but I digress. Karthus, looked back to the group of people he was talking to, giving them a sly smile. “It was good catching up.” He said, the others taking the words as Karthus excusing himself. I swirled the martini glass in my hand as he slightly paced away from the group.

“I must say, your performance tonight was riveting.” He spoke. I couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. I knew that K/DA blew up with the release of POP/STARS, but to even get praise from others was always appreciative. 

“For being the lead singer of Penta Kill, you’re far more polite than one would imagine.” I laughed, swirling the liquid in the glass before taking another sip.

“My dear, as I’m sure you know there is a bit of performance when on stage. But that certainly doesn’t mean I can’t get wild.” He laughed in response.

“Duly noted.” I smirked, lavishing in the taste of my martini.

“To be honest though, I was quite shocked to hear you were the lead vocalist for K/DA’s debut single.”

“Oh? And why is that?” I hummed.

“Your previous work was...in different tone, shall we say?” He laughed. 

“Not a big fan?” I asked, trying to gauge his opinion before I told him what inspired me. For most I wouldn’t care, but I wouldn’t want to disappoint him. 

“On the contrary, I quite liked your previous singles which you released. When we were scouting for a lead female single you were top of the list. We did find Kayle however, and she performs delightfully.”

Interesting to hear. Not that I’d necessarily agree to join Penta Kill. Not my kind of scene. But the thought is nice.

“Well, I must admit that you were an inspiration on my previous works.”

“How the channels of history work in mysterious ways.” Karthus mused.

Not going to lie, he was a bit of a weirdo, but I wouldn’t expect anything else from him. 

“How did you end up finding Kayle? From what I understand she was relatively unknown.”

“It was as if the heavens opened up and gave us our heavy metal angel.” Karthus laughed. “Why? Jealous knowing you were in contention?” He teased. Two could play at this game.

“No, just curious.” I hummed.

A moment of silence peaked between us, Karthus giving me another smile, this one more hesitant.

“Do you want to know why we never contacted you?” He asked. I knew where this was heading already, but I let him go ahead. “I think I have a pretty good idea.” I admitted confidently.

“At the time there were rumors circulating, that famous celebrities you’ve had...romantic relations with had gone missing.”

“You’ve got to love the tabloids.” I said sarcastically, crossing my arms defensively. I could tell he wasn’t coming from a place of judgement, but this was certainly a topic I didn’t fancy.

“I say this because I endere your work: service your public image. Even if they are false claims, staying silent about it will make others hesitant to work with you.”

“Hence you being surprised that I was the lead vocalist on POP/STARS.” 

“Precisely.” He admitted readily.

“Well maybe it isn’t the smart way of doing things, but I will not allow myself to succumb to public pressure. I am living my life the way I want, and if people want to judge me on unfounded rumors then that’s their prerogative.” I responded with finality.

“Too much stubbornness can be a bad thing.” He warned. This was starting to get annoying. 

“It was a pleasure to get to know you Karthus. May we meet again someday.” I said, ready to part ways with him.

“Likewise, Miss Evelynn.” Karthus replied. I took that as my cue to continue walking around the room. It wasn’t long before my eyes locked on to a black haired man wearing a full black suit. I recognized him: He was Yasuo, a huge music producer based in LA. He was famous for being picky on who he would collaborate with.

Given what Karthus told me, I doubted that he would want to work with me musically. But maybe we can collaborate in a different way~

I strutted over to him, my gold dress tightly swaying with my body. He glanced over with his dark brown eyes, and I could tell that I would have to put in work if I was going to take him home tonight. The harder they resist the better it is~

“I don’t believe we’ve met, Yasuo.” I said with an alluring smile. He seemed tough, unwilling to bend. That’s what made him an exhilarating pick.

“Whatever proposal you have for me, save it. I’m not interested in working with you.” He responded coldly, shifting his gaze away from me.

“I wasn’t going to ask you for any favors. I just wanted to know if you wanted to get a drink with me.” I offered. It was certainly one method to break down his walls.

“It looks like you have one already.” He observed the martini glass which lay in my icy blue claws.

“Yes, but I’m almost finished and in need of a refreshment.” I smiled coyly. 

“I’m not interested.” He said with a sense of finality. I wouldn’t let him off that easy.

“Oh, but I don’t take no for an answer.” I pouted. “Just one drink with harmless ol’ me. Is that too much to ask for?”

“Harmless? As if.” He scoffed. I see. He was being defensive. I needed to break down his defenses then.

“Oh, are you letting the big bad media influence your thoughts on me?” I said in a demeaning manner. I stepped forward and brushed the back of my claws against his cheek. He stood there unphased. “One drink, that’s all I ask for.” I hummed.

“Oh, hi Eve.” I heard a voice state behind me. The voice belonged to none other than Akali. The luscious red-head was absolutely stunning tonight, with her amber colored hair, tight white pants, her crop top which showcased her extremely toned abs, and her gold jacket, which had holes in her sleeves showcasing her well built arms. The cherry on top was her heart shaped ruby red lips~

“I didn’t know you two knew each other.” Akali stated, looking between the two of us. Yasuo immediately responded dejectedly. 

“We don’t. Farewell.” He spouted, turning from us and walking away. Oh well, you win some and you lose some. There were plenty more candidates amongst the crowd tonight.

“It sure seems you scared him off.” Akali said with a laugh.

“I’d say it was you, since he only left after you arrived.” I said sarcastically. Given the girls expression it seemed she didn’t read it as such.

“I don’t think so. Yasuo and I exchanged numbers earlier. He said he was interested in hearing some ideas I have.”

“Hmm. Well, you win some and you lose some.” I repeated, out loud this time. My eyes wandered the room once again, after losing Yasuo I would certainly have to pick out another candidate. Then my eyes fell on Akali, who seemed a little stunned.

“I don’t think I can ever get used to this.” Akali mused, looking at the crowds.

“Oh you will, trust me.” I couldn’t help but have a small ping of jealousy over Akali. She was so young and clearly the breakout star amongst our group. Not that she didn’t deserve it, but I had trouble sharing the spotlight. Now even Yasuo wants to collaborate with her. She was going to have more fame and success then she would know how to handle.

“What were you and Yasuo talking about?” She asked. Nosy brat.

“I was trying to get a drink with him, he clearly wasn’t interested.” I sighed, swirling my martini glass. Standing next to Akali made me feel...small. Like no matter what I tried I couldn’t live up to her shadow. It made me feel angry. Not at her, but at the world for not appreciating _my_ talent and beauty.

“Eve. You can’t just seduce every man you meet. Do you have any standards?” Akali ridiculed.

I couldn’t help but laugh at her statement. “I can do whatever I want. And I certainly do have standards, thank you very much. I wouldn’t hunt for just any man. The harder they are to pluck, the better~” I hummed.

Akali gave a sound of disgust in response. Does she think she’s above dating? To be fair I’ve never seen her bring anyone home. I decided it would be best to dig a little deeper on the matter.

“You know, men are practically lining up for you right now. Beauty fades, and so does fame, I’d take this opportunity if I were you before it’s too late.” I said. Her face immediately soured. 

“Who says I want fame? Who says I want anyone who’ll ‘line up’ for me?” She fired back. She was being more argumentative tonight than usual. This was interesting.

“Oh? So what do you want?” I asked, curiosity painting my voice. Her breathing labored for a brief moment and she darted her gaze away from me. “I don’t know!” She blurted out. I needed to give her a stronger push~

“So you’re telling me if I were to find a suitable man, you wouldn’t want me to set things up between you two? Because there are plenty of candidates amongst the crowd.” I said with a smile. 

“No! I...sorry. I just don’t...fancy men in that way.” She admitted, her face slightly reddening as her gaze dropped to the floor. No wonder, it was so plainly obvious now. I knew I dismissed the thought early on, but the fact she just admitted it to me here means that an insatiably tall daisy was right next to me the entire time.

“I’m sorry to have assumed.” I said, taking the last sip of my martini. “Come to the bar with me, I’ll get you a drink.”

“Eve, I’m not 21.” Akali admitted hesitantly.

“Do you think anyone here will care? Come.” I ordered. And she did just as she was told, stalking behind me. Perfect.

“What would you like to drink?” I asked Akali as we reached the bar.

“You really don’t have to do this.” She said with clear hesitancy. She was nervous.

“Oh, I _want_ to. Think of it as a celebratory gift.” I hummed.

“Fine…Surprise me.” Akali complied, taking a seat next to me at the bar.

The bartender quickly made his way over to the two of us. He had slicked black hair with a dash of grey on the sides. He was wearing a white suit with a maroon vest and black bow tie, accented by a red rose in his handkerchief pocket.

“I see you’re back, Evelynn.” The bartender said snarkily. 

“As is usual, Jayce.” I replied with a smile.

“And you must be Akali.” His gaze shifted to the girl next to me. “You had a wonderful performance tonight.” He addressed my companion. I refused for anyone besides me to be focused on Akali tonight.

“How about we get two vodka martinis with a dash of lemon.” I said quickly, choosing what was familiar to get him sent away sooner rather than later. 

“Very well, that’ll be right up.” He sighed, turning away and walking to the vodka shelf.

“He seems handsome, why not go after him?” Akali asked. It seemed she hadn’t noticed I had shifted my sights towards her. That was good. For now.

“He is handsome, but I told you, I have standards. I’ll only ever be with someone if they have _status_.” I argued. Akali rolled her eyes in response.

“You may end up heading home empty handed tonight. The night is almost over.” Akali reasoned.

“On the contrary, my night is only beginning.” I smiled, looking at her, taking in the rose scented perfume she was wearing. Despite her unamused face there was no denying how beautiful she was.

I really soaked in her features. Her cute button nose, her dark green eyes, her ruby red lips which my lips yearned for. I wasn’t going to take no for an answer tonight~

“Has anyone ever told you just how beautiful you truly are?” I asked. Her face reddened at the comment. Just the reaction I was hoping for. 

“Here you ladies go.” Jayce said. I was almost going to snap at him for interrupting our moment, but I let it go.

“Thank you Jayce.” I said shortly. I moved Akali’s glass closer to her as I took a sip from my own. She hesitantly picked it up, lifting it up to her nose to sniff it. It seemed she contemplated drinking it, but then shifted her eyes back towards me. 

“Why are you being so nice to me?” Akali asked, her voice hushed.

“What ever do you mean? We just won a prestigious award, it’s the very least I could do.” I reasoned. Akali immediately shook her head in response.

“Normally you’re self-centered and distant. I’d expect that to be magnified on today of all days. So what’s changed?” Akali asked.

Oh, if only she knew. 

“Nothing’s changed. I think I’ve just had a...shift of priorities is all.” I hummed, tracing my index claw against the rim of my martini glass. I could tell Akali was processing my words, but it was clear she hadn’t garnered my true intentions.

“A shift in priorities? What is that? Treating your fellow band members with respect?” Akali spat. Oh dear, it seemed she was getting angry with me. I smirked and motioned my hand forward, cupping her jaw, the claw on my thumb gently rubbing Akali’s cheek. 

“”I’ve always respected you Akali. I just sometimes have a hard time showing it.” I smiled. Her face reddened again, and she smacked my hand away from her face. Her eyes seemed shaky for a moment as she stared longingly at me before turning her full focus on her martini glass.

“Whatever. Thanks for the drink.” She said nervously, picking up the glass and taking a sip. I’ve found a chink in her armor, time to make it a bigger crack.

“So, what do you fancy in a woman?” I asked, taking a sip from my martini glass. Akali nearly spit out her drink, doing everything she could to swallow what was in her mouth.

“Eve!” She complained after successfully triumphing over the drink.

“What? I’m curious is all. If you don’t want a man, I can certainly find a woman who will spend some time with you~” I said, purposefully vague. 

“Eve! I...I don’t think anyone would want to anyways…” She dejected. Was she self conscious?

“You must know how beautiful you are.” I said. “Especially tonight. Your amber red hair accentuates your beautiful green eyes and ruby red lips. Your body and figure, dare I say, is something even I’m envious of. Any woman would be lucky to be with you~”

Akali refused to look back at me. She seemed unable to accept my compliments. This seemed to be working better than I thought it would.

“Do...do you really mean that Eve?” Akali asked.

“I am a lot of things, but a liar is not one of them.” I said honestly.

“I...okay. Thank you Eve.” Akali said with a soft smile. “You know, when Kai’sa was figuring out the choreography and set up for our music video, I was originally dreading our long shoot together.”

“Oh? Why is that?” I asked.

“Because at the time I thought you were ego-centric and would command everything to revolve around you.”

“You have to be your strongest advocate.” I reasoned, not taking her words negatively. 

“But it was honestly the opposite. You did assert dominance in shots involving you, but you also allowed me to shine and take charge when needed.” Akali responded with a small smile lifting on her red lips..

“I must have been feeling awfully generous that day.” I joked, laughing in response.

“I’m being serious Eve. I think you’re far more sweet than you let on.” Akali smiled.

“Please. I knew if you looked bad I’d look bad too, so I allowed you to take control when necessary.” I deflected. To be honest though it felt nice to be praised by her.

“I see.” Akali said quietly to herself. I decided now was the time to strike.

“You can’t avoid my question forever~ What do you like in a woman?” I asked, curiosity painting my voice once again.

“I...I don’t know. I don’t think you’d understand.” She said nervously, her eyes dashing away from me once again.

Her words made me just burst out laughing. “Ah, that’s too funny.” I sighed happily, lifting one of my claws to try and wipe away any potential tears that would fall.

“What are you talking about?” Akali asked.

“Do you even know how Ahri and I met?” I stated.

“Um...no? Both of you were famous before K/DA so I sort of assumed that you two met at an event like this one.”

“Hmm, close. You are right that we both met at an event just like this one. However, we got to know each other through more...intimate encounters afterwards.” I whispered.

I could see shivers run down Akali’s bare arms as I spoke. It seemed to take a moment for Akali to process my words. She opened her mouth around four times, looking like she was about to speak, but it seemed she lacked a response. I took the opportunity to continue.

“No need to worry though, it was just a small fling. We remained friends after that, and when she was forming K/DA I was the first person she called.” I said with a smile.

“Why...why would I worry about that?” Akali breathed out softly, obviously frazzled by my previous declaration. I had her just where I wanted her.

I leaned in, closing the distance, feeling her breath fresh against my face. My golden eyes locked on to her green hues, and she looked practically entranced.

“I think you know why~” I responded just as softly as she had. Upon hearing my words her breath hitched. A look of fear rose in her eyes for just a moment and she quickly turned her face. She jumped down from the bar stool and started walking away.

“I’m going to head home. I’ll see you later.” Akali stated. She was on the run, but I wasn’t going to let her get away.

“Really? Here, I think I’m done here too. I’ll go home with you.” I said with a smile. Akali looked like she wanted to protest, but ended up remaining quiet. As we reached the exit I saw more people from the industry I recognized, a couple of them intending on starting conversations with me. I didn’t care, I had my daisy right here, and I wasn’t letting her go.

I called our limo and the drive quickly pulled up, which both Akali and I got inside. The drive over was quieter than I anticipated, but I didn’t want to push her away too much. After all, she was practically running away from me not too long ago.

Once we arrived at the penthouse and enter the elevator, I saw her press the button for the second floor where our kitchen was. Was she planning on eating this late at night?

“What are you having for dinner?” I asked as the elevator door closed. Akali sighed, looking up at me.

“I was thinking of having some instant spicy ramyun. I know you probably think it’s tacky, but-”

It’s true, I wasn’t the biggest fan of ‘instant’ food. I was very used to having all my meals professionally prepared for me. But maybe just this once I’d be willing to lower my standards.

Ugh, I felt filthy just thinking about that. But something about this woman let me put my guard down. No, made me want to put my guard down. If it was for her, I’d eat instant noodles.

“You may be right that I don’t eat prepackaged foods, but maybe I’ll be willing to try some, since you seem like such a big fan~” I teased.

Akali seemed surprised by my sentiment. But she didn’t object. We rode the elevator up a floor and got off, heading over to the kitchen. I watched her ‘prepare’ her food, which basically only involved putting water up to the line in the container and putting it in the microwave. So primitive.

“Uh, just a warning, it’s spicy.” She said.

“Don’t worry, I can handle my spice.” I winked. She didn’t seem to get it. This might be harder than I thought.

It wasn’t long before our ramyuns were ready. She gave me a pair of chopsticks which I readily took. After poking the noodles for a bit I finally took my first bite and...it wasn’t terrible. Like, if I were absolutely starving and needed something to eat I probably wouldn’t berate someone for bringing me this ‘meal’.

“How is it?” Akali asked.

“It’s adequate.” I said honestly. But then I gave her a smile. “But I can see why you like it. It’s fast and easy. Not really my style though.” I laughed, pinning down another noodle with my chopsticks before eating it.

“Glad you’re eating it at least. I would hate to waste one.”

“These things are probably like, five dollars at most. Not expensive at all.”

“Actually it’s about four per dollar.” Akali corrected.

“Whatever.” I said, taking another noodle into my mouth. I looked over to Akali who just finished slurping a large amount of noodles. Her lips looked slightly damp from the broth, but at the same time they were still as lucious and red as they had been all night.

“Akali, I think you’ve got something-” I said, purposefully not finishing my sentence. My left hand reached and first I lightly stroked her cheekbone, then brought my thumb down and brushed over her lips, before tipping her chin up towards me. 

“There, you just had something on your lips~” I said softly.

Akali’s breath hitched again as she dropped her chopsticks into her cup of ramyun. Her green eyes attempted to shift away from me, but it seemed as if they were locked to my golden hues. It felt like an eternity, but finally a small sound spilled from her lips.

“Eve-” She timidly voiced. That was all the confirmation I needed. I finally made my move as I descended and our lips crashed. The taste of vodka mixed with the spicy taste of the broth was fresh on the tip of her tongue. At first I felt resistance, but she quickly gave way to me. I allowed it to be soft, as I could tell she was fairly inexperienced. I’d have plenty of time to teach her~

Our lips slowly parted, and the look on Akali’s face wasn’t disgust or confusion, but simply a yearning.

“Eve, I...” She said softly.

“You don’t need to say another word. I’ll make sure to treat you nice~” I hummed, leaning in to take another taste of her lips. Before I could she lightly put her hands on my shoulders and pushed me away.

“Eve, if you’re just going to use me as a one night stand, then-” She started. Now this was getting interesting.

“What is that?” I said obtusely, purposefully interrupting her mid-sentence. Frustration boiled out on Akali’s face, replacing her lust-desiring demeanor from earlier.

“Eve, I don’t want to hook-up. So if that’s what you’re looking for then-”

“What are _you_ looking for?” I interrupted her for the second time. It seemed my question came to her as a surprise.

“I...I don’t know.” She stated, her eyes falling away from me. “I just know I don’t want to throw my heart out there just for it to be ignored come tomorrow morning.”

Her heart? She’s such a kid, way too naive. But something about that was endearing to me. Okay, I’ll bite.

“You know me, I’m not the biggest fan of commitment.” I replied back earnestly. “However, there’s no way I could just turn my back on you~” I whispered. This too was the truth.

“R-really?” She stammered, her voice hitching once again.

“Of course. I am going to be honest: I don’t know what I want either, but I’m ready for whatever adventures lie ahead. You’re an amazingly talented and beautiful woman with a heart too good for this industry: and that’s what I adore about you. There’s no way I could just _throw you away_.” I hummed.

Akali seemed stunned into silence, intoxicated by my words. She opened her mouth three times before any words finally came out.

“Wow...I...wow…” Akali said, her voice hushed. “I...that’s what I want. Take me on whatever adventure you want, I want to go on it with you. Just don’t abandon me.” Akali yearned. I couldn’t help but smile. She was wrapped around my finger now.

“Perfect~” I hummed, closing the distance, but this time instead of kissing her lips I went just under her jaw and to the softness of her exposed neck, planting a few kisses on her bare skin. She moaned in reaction as I pulled her closer to me.

“It seems I’ll have to teach you along the way~” I teased, my claws surrounding her back. 

She was mine. Only mine~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I was pretty hyped by K/DA's return so I decided to make a fic featuring these two. This is actually potentially a prequel to a future work I'm writing, but that may be a ways off and may never see the light of day. So if it doesn't continue I'm glad I have made this one-shot public.


End file.
